Without You
by corleaforever
Summary: After Finn and Rachel go their separate ways after graduation-Rachel in New York, Finn enlisted in the Army, the two struggle with separation anxiety. Rachel learns of a secret pain that Finn carries with him while at the same time, Rachel discovers a blessed event that is going to throw both of their lives for a loop. RIP Cory. We love and miss you :(. Post-3x22.
1. Preface

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. It belongs to Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk and Ian Brennan.**

**This is going to pay homage to a wonderful man whose life was cut drastically short-Cory Monteith. **_**Glee**_** will not be the same without you, that's for sure. Someday, Cory and I will meet in heaven and we'll become dancing fools in the clouds ****. Until then, I'll remember Cory's talent and of course his undying love for Lea. **

**Enjoy! **

Preface:

This is going to be the most difficult piece of Finchel writing that I have ever done. I still cannot grasp my head around this terrible tragedy. Cory was such a great individual and he was loved by all; he especially loved his girlfriend and rumored fiancée Lea Michele. He was such a humble young man who was a great role model. This is going to be the most difficult piece of writing for me as my aspirations for Finchel are no longer desirable. I can't imagine what it's like losing a person that you loved as much as these two loved each other. I will do my best to make this piece as wonderful as I can despite the pain that comes with his death. Please be advised that it may take some time for me to get back into the swing of things.

When I first heard of his passing, I contemplated giving up watching Glee and listening to their music, but my best friend, Candice and I decided that this is a way to mourn his loss—by remembering his talent. Cory wouldn't want us to be sad. Instead, he wants us to go on living our lives by not getting into trouble and by staying in school. I read somewhere on Facebook that Cory didn't die, but instead, he took the midnight train going anywhere. I like that term. It makes it seem less traumatic. I'm trying not to think about his passing as it will only make me even sadder, but I know that when the time comes to kill Finn off the show, I will cry my eyes out. I wish that Candice and I could watch the episode together and just hold each other and cry. I know that he was someone that I never met, but it still broke my heart and I'll still miss him. Cory was immensely talented and incredibly handsome. He cared for so many people. In fact, I saw online that Cory was always punctual to work, always had his lines memorized and was welcoming to everyone who came to work there. I know that Cory is an angel in heaven with God and he's looking down at us making sure that we make the right choices in life. And whenever I hear thunder in the sky, I'll know that it is Cory playing the drums.

Cory Allan Michael Monteith

May 11, 1982-July 13, 2013. Rest in Peace.


	2. Surrender

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. It belongs to Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk and Ian Brennan. RIP Cory. We love you. **

**Thanks for all the lovely follows, reviews and favorites. You are all awesome! **

**Like I mentioned before, I am still very sad deep, deep down about him passing away. I try not to be sad about it because no matter what I do, nothing will bring him back. He's gone and he's never coming back. Cory doesn't want us to be sad. 20****th**** Century Fox, the series producers, and Fox Broadcasting Company has delayed production to August in wake of this loss. Glee will now premiere on September 26, 2013-a week later. **

**In a recent interview, Ryan stated that he will not re-cast the role of Finn. Instead, the writers are working towards a way to kill off Finn (I know, sad day) in the third episode. Ryan also stated that it is going to be a very difficult episode to write and that the show will take a long hiatus to regroup after this episode airs. Ryan and his crew were trying to make Cory get better about his addiction. He also stated that Lea could quit Glee if she wanted to, but she decided that she wanted to continue with it. **

Chapter 1-Surrender

Rachel Berry looked down at the white stick that she held in her hand. A faint pink line appeared. Tears began streaming down her face as she learned of the results of her pregnancy test. She had only slept with two men in her whole life, Brody Weston and Finn Hudson. Finn, though, was the love of her life and she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him.

"What am I going to do?" Rachel thought to herself. "I can't have a baby. I am in the middle of my freshman year of college. I still have so much more life to live." Suddenly, her roommate, Kurt Hummel entered the apartment they shared and heard Rachel crying from the bathroom.

"Rach, Rach, what's going on?" Kurt asked.

"There's something that I have to tell you." Rachel coaxed.

Just then, Kurt leaned over the sink and noticed the pregnancy test.

"Rach, is this what I think it is?" Kurt asked.

"Yes, Kurt. I'm pregnant." Rachel replied.

"Who's the father?" Kurt asked.

"That's the thing, Kurt. I don't know. I've only slept with two people in my entire life. I know that I'm destined to be with Finn, so I hope that this baby is his."

"Well, Rach, what are you going to do? Keep the baby?"

"I would like to, but it depends on if the father wants to or not. If he doesn't want this baby, I would give it up for adoption like Quinn gave Beth up. I can't have a baby though, Kurt. I'm not cut out to be a mom."

Kurt looked over at Rachel, who had stopped crying.

"Rach, don't be ridiculous. You are going to be a great mother. Granted, you may be having your baby before you graduate college, but that shouldn't stop you from raising this baby the best that you can. You are going to love him or her so much. I think that you should keep the baby. Tell the father once you know who it is and have him be as involved as he wants. Please, Rach, have the father be Finn. As much I don't like my stepbrother, I want it be to his baby."

"Thanks, Kurt. You're a great friend." And with that, she leans over and gives her best friend a hug.

XXX

"Hudson, how many times do I have to tell you?" Sgt. Wilder instructed.

"I'm sorry, Sergeant. I guess that I am not cut out to be a soldier." Finn replied.

"Hudson, what's going on? You were doing so well at the start of boot camp and now all of the sudden you've changed."

"You see, I left my girlfriend, I mean my fiancée to come here and I realized that I've made a huge mistake. She's the love of my life and I had her surrender with me just so we could go our separate ways."

"That's sweet, Hudson. If you love her so much, then why did you have her surrender with you?"

"Well, for one thing, I wanted her experience in New York to be a memorable one and by me being there, I felt as if I would hold her down. I also wanted to come here in my father's memory and change his status to hero."

Finn and Sgt. Wilder talked for hours about how much Finn loved Rachel. Just then, Finn realized that he wanted to see Rachel again. On the next flight to New York, Finn would fly out to see her.

XXX

"Rach! Rach! You've been in there for an hour already! What's taking so long?" Kurt bellowed at Rachel.

"Well, in case you haven't noticed Kurt, there's more of me to dress these days."

"Rach, you're beautiful and you're having a baby."

"Kurt, stop trying to make me feel better. I know that I look like a whale."

"Will you stop? You're beautiful. Stop thinking that way. Anyway, have you thought at all about who the father could be?"

"Well, Kurt, the last man that I slept was Finn on Valentine's, but Brody and I have been awfully exclusive."

"So what are you saying, Rachel?"

"I'm saying that the father could still be Brody as much as I don't want him to be!" Tears began streaming down her face as she thought more and more about the subject.

XXX

The clock on Rachel's dresser flashed 5:00am. She heard a knock at the door. Who could be at her door at this hour? She looked through the peephole to see a tall, handsome man standing in the doorway.

"Finn?!" Rachel asked in shock. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you. I've missed you so much. The Army is nothing like I thought it would be."

Just as Finn made his way toward the living room, Rachel stopped him.

"Finn? There's something that I have, to, tell you" she began.

Finn stood there waiting to hear what Rachel had to tell him.

"What is it?" he wondered.

"I'm pregnant"

**A/N: Cliffhanger! What do you think Finn's response will be to Rachel's pregnancy? Please read and review.**

Much love,

Stephanie  
XOXO


	3. Sick

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Glee.**__**It belongs to Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk and Ian Brennan. **

**Thanks for all the followers, favorites and reviews. You are all awesome! **

**I can't even imagine what it's like for the cast to be going through the loss of someone they loved as much as they did Cory. I watched a video that someone posted of Chord singing a tribute to Cory. He said that it has been a rough week and he's dealing with the death of his really good friend. The song that Chord wrote is so beautiful. I don't know the name of it, but part of the lyrics goes: "you can cry if you want to, but it's not gonna stop this war." **

**I've been watching Glee from the first season and it's making me feel better (Kurt is freaking hilarious: D). Cory was an incredible talent who unfortunately succumbed to his addiction. I love watching first season Finn where he is so naïve that he believes he impregnated Quinn from premature ejaculation in the hot tub. He also doesn't understand the words cliché or chivalrous. Just watching the first season and how the Glee club came to be makes me feel better about this. Cory will always be in my heart. He was so talented. He'll always be my dancing fool-hockey-loving Canadian Gleek :D. **

**Sorry about the confusion from the previous chapter, when I write, I go on a rampage and don't think things through. There are only a few weeks in between the time that Finn leaves the Army to visit and the time that Rachel learns that she is pregnant. **

Chapter 2-Sick

"What did you just say?" Finn stares at Rachel absent-mindedly after she tells him.

"I'm pregnant, Finn. It's yours. At least I think it is."

"Excuse me?" Finn began to raise his voice. "What do you mean you think it's mine?"

"You see, Finn, there are only two men that I have ever slept with, you and Brody."

"Who the hell is Brody?" Finn asked angrily.

"This guy I met in dance class. We were an item but I broke up with him when Santana learned that he was a gigolo."

"You mean that time that we spent together at Schue's wedding? You cheated on him with me?"

"Yes Finn and I am so sorry, but I don't regret it for a second. You're always going to be the one for me."

Just then, Finn gets up from the couch and makes his way to the door.

"Where are you going?" Rachel asked.

"I can't look at you right now, Rachel. You've betrayed me. I know that you broke up with me but now I feel like I have been betrayed and lied to after you and I slept together."

And with that, Finn stormed off.

XXX

"Dude, I don't know. She's changed." Finn told his best friend, Noah Puckerman later that night over the phone. "It's like she's afraid of me and feels that she has to alienate me from her life. She doesn't understand why I came back to see her in New York."

"Listen to me, Finn. Rachel has changed since she began college. She's met some new people and has discovered life without you. You should try doing the same." Puck told her.

"Puck, you don't understand man, there's something else. She's pregnant."

"Hold the phone, Rachel Berry is pregnant?!" Puck replied astonished.

"Yes, Puck, she told me when I went to see her. She thinks it's mine."

"What do you mean she think it's yours?"

"Well, it's either mine or this loser, Brody's."

"Whoa, who the hell is Brody?" Puck wondered.

"This guy that she met in her dance class. They were an item but they broke up."

"Dude, I'm so sorry. Does she know of your news?" Puck asked.

"No, I'm too afraid to tell you. She's already been bombarded by this baby news, I can't bear to break her heart even more."

XXX

"This sucks" Rachel thought to herself as she joisted herself on the floor of her bathroom. "I never knew something this tiny could make me this sick."

"Rach, are you okay?" Kurt yelled from outside of the bathroom.

"Ya, Kurt, I'm fine. I guess morning sickness isn't just for the morning."

"Rach, when are you going to find out who the father is? I would like to know if I'm going to be this baby's uncle."

"Soon, Kurt. I have an appointment on Thursday to check on the baby. I hate to ask Finn to come along. He seemed pretty pissed at me the other day. But if it's his, I would like him to be involved."

"Rach, I know my brother and he doesn't hold grudges for long. He'll come with you if you'd like him to."

XXX

_Thursday_

"Bzz" Finn looked over at his cell phone and saw that it was Rachel.

"Hello?" he answered groggily.

"Finn? I know that you're pissed at me, but I wanted to ask you something."

"Rach, I'm not pissed anymore; I just needed some space. What did you want to ask me?"

"Would you mind going to my OBGYN's appointment with me this afternoon?"

"Rach, it would be my pleasure. I want to see how my son or daughter is doing."

"Thanks Finn."

XXX

"This place gives me the creeps. All those pictures of women's insides and babies developing. It's just gross."

"Finn, didn't you come to the doctor with Quinn?"

"Yes, but I didn't actually look on the walls. I didn't have a clue what I was getting into. Besides, it wasn't my baby in the first place."

"I see. Well, Finn, we're next. Are you ready to see your baby?"

Finn grabbed Rachel's hand and the two walked through the doors to where the doctor's office was.

"Can you set on the scale for me, Ms. Berry?" the nurse asked.

Rachel stepped on the scale and watched the meter move until it stopped on 134.

"Ah, right where you should be. Now if you follow me, we'll go into the examination room and Dr. Hyland will take a look at you."

The two followed the nurse into the examination room and Rachel gently jumped onto the table.

Just then, Dr. Hyland entered the room. "Ms. Berry I presume?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm Rachel and this is Finn—my um, boyfriend." She struggled for the right term for Finn.

"Nice to meet you, Finn" Dr. Hyland replied.

"Likewise" Finn responded back.

"Ok, now Rachel, if you could lift your shirt up for me, we'll take a quick check."

Dr. Hyland fidgeted with the drum until he found the fetus on the monitor. He looked around a little more and stopped with amusement when he noticed something on the monitor.

"Doc, is everything ok?" Finn asked.

"Yes, Finn, everything is ok. It's just that I've noticed a little something. Finn, Rachel, the two of you are expecting twins."

"Twins? You mean like twin babies that are born at the same time? Then we take them home and raise them together?"

"That's usually how it works, Finn. Congratulations"

And Dr. Hyland left the room with the two of them still dumbfounded at the news they had heard.

**Wow! Shocking, huh? What do you think the secret is that Finn is hiding from Rachel? Is Finn really the father? I guess you'll have to wait and see. **

**Reviews are love.**

Much love,

Stephanie


	4. Broke

Chapter 4: Broke

The story is actually chapter 3, but since I added a preface, it is technically chapter 4 (just to clear that up).

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Glee. It belongs to Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk and Ian Brennan. **

**Thanks for all the followers, favorites and reviews. You are all awesome! **

**I don't for a second blame the writers for delaying production. They're dealing with the loss of a great guy. I saw Jane Lynch on Jay Leno—she lost it. She said that Cory was such a great man that he knew of this little boy who was dying and his last wish was to meet Cory, so with all of the money that Cory had, he flew to where the little boy lived to meet him! I read in the People magazine that Cory never fought with anyone, never raised his voice, always had his lines memorized and was never late to work. **

**Hollywood sure lost a hell of a talent. It is going to be so weird watching Glee 5 without the male lead. I'm going to miss Cory towering over Lea and him making me laugh with the logic that he lacks (e.g. not understanding the word deplorable but knowing archetype). I guess Mark (Salling) took it really hard too. In fact, Mark posted on his Twitter that he remembered all of the memories he shared with Cory. He simply stated no when he first heard of Cory's passing. He's going to miss him. My heart breaks the most for Lea, though. She met Cory in 2009 and the two fell in love. She is so strong though—dealing with a boyfriend who had an addict problem. I commend Lea for wanting to return to Glee—the cast is her family and nothing is stronger than family. **

**Watching Glee from season 1 helps me to grieve. Watching Kurt becoming angry over the school thinking that they would throw fruit at the glee club when he just had a facial, revealing to his dad that he's gay, Finn dealing with the drama of his girlfriend cheating on him and becoming pregnant helps me to cope with the loss of Cory. I'll never understand why Cory relapsed and why there was no one there to take him to seek help while he was in Canada. I'll never understand why God took him away at the tender age of 31. Maybe God wanted someone to teach Him how to play the drums, so He chose Cory. I may never understand why Cory did what he did and I wish I could have met him but all I know is that he was such an incredible person that so many people are going to miss him. **

**Sorry this part is super long, but I got on a rampage, haha. **

**Sorry for the delay, but I've been watching Glee to help me feel better. **

Chapter 3-Broke

"Twins? What are we going to do, Rach? I can barely take care of myself let alone two babies."

"Finn, would you calm down? We still have six months before the twins arrive. Now, I don't suppose we could raise them in my apartment, so we would have to sacrifice our living arrangements."

"You mean we should get a place together?" Finn suggested.

"Not necessarily. You are living in the dorms with Puck and I am comfortable here in my apartment with Kurt. What I am suggesting is that you move here and we can attempt to raise our family here together."

"That's ridiculous, Rach. You two barely have enough room, so adding the twins and I would make it even more cramped. I think that we should look at apartments together. I'm sure that once we are accustomed in our apartment, we can make amends to having our family together."

"That sounds fair"

XXX

"Kurt, I can't move in with Finn. We're not even a couple." Rachel bellowed.

"Well, Rach, you and he are having these babies together so the least you can do is to allow him to live with the mother of his children."

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to have the father of my children live here with me."

"I knew that you would see it my way."

XXX

"Finn, you have to tell Rachel. She's going to wonder when you leave to have your chemotherapy."

"But I'm scared, Puck. What if she doesn't love me anymore?"

"Dude, that's ridiculous. Rachel loves you for who you are and she'll love you even more after this."

"But she's in an even more fragile state now; I'm afraid that she'll start crying and avoid me."

"If she acts that way, then let her, Finn. She has to learn."

And with that, Finn picks up the phone to call Rachel.

"Bzz"

"Hello?" Rachel answered.

"Hey, Rach, it's me. There's something that I need to tell you."

"Sure, Finn, there's something that I need to tell you too."

XXX

"So what did you need to tell me?" Rachel wondered.

"Well, do you remember that time at Santana's birthday party when I fainted and you thought it was because of the air conditioner? Well, as it turns out, I'm sick."

"Finn, you're sick? I'll take you to the doctor and you'll be better tomorrow."

"No, Rach, I mean I'm sick. I was diagnosed with Hodgkin's Lymphoma a week ago."

"What? You have cancer, Finn?"

Tears began streaming down Rachel's face as she heard the news. She always thought that Finn was as healthy as a horse. She couldn't bear to see him in pain. He was the love of her life. He was perfect.

Rachel was nearly hysterical herself as she learned of Finn's condition.

"Is there any hope that you'll become better?" She wondered.

"Well, my doctor has me starting chemotherapy, so we can just hope that that helps me and I'll go into remission."

Silence was heard as Rachel tried to grasp Finn's news. How can someone so perfect suddenly be sick? She couldn't believe that Finn had something as awful as cancer. She loved Finn and thought nothing bad could happen to him.

"What am I supposed to do, Finn? Here we are having twins and now suddenly you have cancer?"

"Rach, first, you need to calm down. I'm going to treatment so there's a chance that I'll fight this. Second, I am going to support you 100%. I love you and these babies no matter what. You and I are going to make incredible parents."

A smile came upon Rachel's face as she heard Finn's voice say those words to her. Nothing prepared her for what Finn had told her. She knew that no matter what happens with Finn's illness, he was going to stand by her and make sure that everything was in order for when the twins arrive.

**I don't know how I feel about this chapter's ending, kind of abrupt. Sad chapter I know, but it makes it appear more dramatic. Please read and review still.**

**A/N: Oh my gosh, the cast went to a memorial today for Cory outside of Paramount Studios in Los Angeles (where the auditorium scenes are filmed). It was a very somber event. RIP Cory. I miss you like crazy. **

**I just read that Cory was planning a surprise for Lea for her birthday on August 29. My guess is that he was going to ask her to marry him. It's so sad that he never got the chance to do it ****. Stay strong Lea. We love you.**


	5. Count on Me

Chapter 5: Count on Me

The name is from the song "Count on Me" by Bruno Mars. Bruno sang this song on Ellen in light of the Connecticut Massacre in December. I felt that this would be equally appropriate.

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Glee. It belongs to Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk and Ian Brennan. **

**Thanks for all the favorites, followers and reviews. You are all awesome! **

**Filming will now begin on Monday, August 5 instead of Monday, July 29. **

**I never knew that I could miss a person that I never met as much as I miss Cory. Whenever I listen to the music or watch Glee, I get this pain deep down in my stomach that tells me that he's gone and he's never coming back. Then I realize that Cory was an impeccable talent and no one can replace him (even though Ryan isn't). Cory doesn't want me to be sad. He did Glee because he loved doing this and enjoyed making people feel good. There was never a hurtful thing said about him. He was a great person and no matter what, there will never ever be another person named Cory Monteith. Rest in peace Cory, I love you and miss you so very much. **

**I saw in the TV Guide that Cory loved the character that Finn was becoming. He loved that Finn was growing up and discovering his place in this world. I also read that now that the initial shock of Cory being gone has worn off, Lea is suffering from anxiety attacks. She can't picture herself with anyone other than Cory. She loved him so much. We love you, Lea. Stay strong baby girl. **

**She finally broke her silence and thanked all of her fans for their enormous support and love for her during this tragic time. She then posted a picture of her and Cory on the picture stating that he will always be in her heart. **

**Mike O'Malley (Burt) is planning on being a part of the tribute episode to Finn despite him filming a new show. He thought Cory was a great guy and said the hardest scene he ever did with Cory was the one during "Theatricality" when Burt kicks Finn out of the house after Finn uses a derogatory word. **

Chapter 4-Count on Me

A few weeks had passed after Finn told Rachel the news about his cancer. Finn looked pale and was weak. He could barely eat his supper. Rachel hated seeing Finn in this way. She loved him and wanted him to be a part of her life forever. She wanted him to be the biological father of her twins. Even if he wasn't, he would still be their father. Despite their ups and downs, the two of them had everything they wanted in each other.

"Hey, Finn, how are you feeling?" Rachel asked him the next morning.

"I'm so sick, Rach. I can't eat, I'm so pale and everything that I do hurts."

"I'm sorry to hear that Finn, but I have some news that might enlighten you."

"What's that?" He asked.

"Well, as you know, I asked the doctor for a DNA test as to who the father of the babies are. The results came in and you're the father!" This made Finn so happy. Not only was he was the father figure of the babies, he was the biological father of them as well. He couldn't wait to spoil them and shower them with gifts on their birthday. He was just curious as to what the gender of them were.

XXX

A huge pain surged through Finn's body later that evening. He hated having this illness. It made him so unlike himself. It was physically impossible for him to do any of the things he enjoyed. He couldn't play football with Puck or Mike Chang, he couldn't watch his girlfriend perform in the showcase at school and most of all, he couldn't argue with his stepbrother, Kurt over which decorations he liked the best for the twins' room.

He knew that he had Rachel though. She was his rock. She loved him so much.

"Rach, Rach. Can you help me with this?" Finn asked her after his surge of pain went away.

"What is it, Finn?"

"I need help tying my shoes. I know it's a really stupid request." He told her.

"It's not stupid, Finn. I think it's sweet, you asking your girlfriend to help you." She carefully bends over to help him with tying his shoes. "Finn, there's something that I was hoping you could do for me."

"Anything my love"

"Would you mind going shopping with Quinn and I for the babies? I have nothing that we need and they're going to be here in five months."

"Of course I will. We need to start making room for them." And with that, he gently gave her a kiss on the check.

XXX

"How about this one, Rach?" Finn asked as he held up a onesie with a picture of a giraffe. "This way, the babies can still wear it since we don't know if they're boys or girls yet. I have a definite feeling they're boys though."

"And what makes you so sure that they're boys?" She asked.

"Come on, Rach. It's me. I always get what I want. I got a beautiful girlfriend, going to school for my dream job and now we're having a family. I know the twins are boys."

"I sure hope you're right, Finn because I think they're girls. I just have this feeling that they're girls. A maternal instinct."

The two continued arguing over the genders for the duration of the shopping trip. Before they knew it, they had all they needed and it was time to purchase their items and go home.

XXX

Two weeks had passed and Finn was getting sicker and sicker. The chemotherapy wasn't working. He hated this. He wanted to be there for his kids and for Rachel. He was at the point where he couldn't work without getting so weak he couldn't stand.

He wanted to be there for Rachel's next doctor's appointment. They were going to see whether the babies were boys or girls. He could eat less than he could before. He lost weight. He couldn't go out with Puck and Mike Chang. This was the worst that he had felt during his cancer. As he thought about ways he could get better, he remember the time that he and Rachel first got together—their sophomore year in high school. He was still dating Quinn but was beginning to fall for Rachel. They had gone through so much, dating, breaking up, getting engaged, Finn setting Rachel free to live in New York and now here they are, ready to start a family and Finn is sick. Those times made him feel so happy.

He had Rachel now and he was never letting her go again. She was the love of his life and the mother of his children. Even though he was battling this awful sickness, he could always count on her.

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, I've been busy. I hope that you can forgive me. I always have running around to do. Please read and review. Thanks! **


	6. LOVE

Chapter 6: L.O.V.E.

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Glee. It belongs to Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk and Ian Brennan. **

**Thanks for all the reviews, favorite and followers. You are all awesome! **

**Fox's Chairman of Entertainment Kevin Reilly addressed the press on how **_**Glee**_** will deal with Finn's character. Finn will be written out of the show in the third episode in which it will deal with "the incidents involved in Cory's passing and drug abuse in particular." Ryan will film PSA's with the cast members in character as friends of Finn. He states that he thinks will be very impactful. The proceeds during that episode's musical selections will go towards a fund in Monteith's name. It was not stated as to what Finn's cause of death will be. **

**Lea is so strong! She won a Teen Choice Award for Favorite TV Comedy Actress. She dedicated the award to Cory. She thanked her fans for helping her through this difficult time. She looked beautiful. **

**They started filming the tribute episode to Cory today **** . I heard that you will cry from start to finish. Jane said that was beautiful. October 10 cannot get here soon enough. **

**Sorry that it's been forever since I've updated, but I've been helping my parents find a new house! I decided to take a little break from college and go back in the spring. This means that I'll be able to write more during that time.**

Chapter 5-L.O.V.E.

It had been three weeks since Rachel last saw Finn eat anything. His hair was falling out and he had lost a bunch of weight. He wanted to get better but nothing was helping him get better. He wished that he was able to keep things down. He hated the hospital where he had to go for his chemotherapy. He just wanted to be in remission and be with the love of his life so they could enjoy their new life together as one.

XXX

Today was the day that Finn and Rachel were finding out what they were having. Finn had a bet going with Puck that they were boys and Rachel had one going with Quinn that they were girls. No matter what, though Rachel and Finn just wanted their children to be healthy.

"Finn, are you sure that you're well enough to come with me to the gynecologist?" Rachel asked him as she got dressed.

"Yes, Rach, I've decided that I'm going to be there for you. I want to be there for you. I need to be there for you. I love you."

"I love you too, Finn. Now let's go see these babies."

The two of them walked hand-in-hand to the gynecologist's office.

"Finn, would you calm down? There's nothing in here that is even remotely close to what you have gone through during your chemotherapy. I know that this all surreal, but relax, we'll get through this together."

"I know we will, Rach, but I'm just nervous."

"What are you nervous about?"

"What if the babies are sick or they're not developed properly?"

"Finn, that's ridiculous. I've read those baby books that Quinn gave to me. There is nothing wrong with the babies. They're going to be just fine. I had my amino fluids tested and they were positive. You are just going to have to take a deep breath and stop stressing about there being something wrong with the babies."

And with that, Dr. Hyland entered the room where Finn and Rachel were and began the examination.

"Let's see here, you're at twenty weeks so this means that your babies should start developing their genitals as well as hair and nail growth which means that we'll be able to tell if your babies are boys or girls."

Finn held Rachel's hand tightly as Dr. Hyland placed the drum over Rachel's belly. He gently moved the drum around until he stopped when he saw the fetuses. The two of them both looked at the monitor and saw their babies growing inside of Rachel. Even though he had no idea what he was looking at, he was still so excited about the lives that were growing inside of his future wife.

"Ah, there we are. Well, Finn and Rachel, it looks like you're having two little girls! Congratulations you two."

The two of them embraced the moment and then continued to celebrate the rest of the evening.

XXX

"Finn, what are you doing? You've dragged me out of makeup class to have me help you do something stupid. This better be important, Finn; I have stuff to do."

"Kurt, of course this is important. I'm planning on asking Rachel to be my wife tonight and I need your help. With this cancer, I'm not the Finn Hudson I used to be. It's making me so tired and ragged. Can you set up the apartment like Rachel and I's first date?"

"Of course big brother" and Kurt went back into his class.

XXX

Later that evening, Finn did what he could to prepare a scrumptious meal for he and whom he would hope would become his fiancée. Moments later, Rachel appeared at the door wearing a black dress with her baby bump protruding. Finn looked up to see Rachel standing there never looking less beautiful in her life.

"You look beautiful" He told her as she walked closer and closer to him. Rachel had no idea what was going on and why Finn was acting so strange. As she made her way into the apartment, she noticed that the floor had the same set up as the stage did the first time that the two of them kissed.

"Finn, what's going on?" Rachel wondered.

"Well, why don't you sit down and I'll explain."

Rachel carefully tried to sit down on the blanket on the floor. Finn brought their dinner over and joined her. He wiggled his pocket just to make sure that he had what he needed for tonight.

Rachel was still wondering why Finn was acting so strange. Just then, Finn began a speech that Rachel knew was going to change her life forever.

"Rach, from the first time I saw you in the hallway during sophomore year, something changed. I was dating another girl, but I somehow became attracted to you. You've changed me. I've become a better person and I have you to thank for that. You've helped to realize that nothing in my life is complete without you. You are my rock, my soul mate, my princess. If you'll let me, I'll do whatever I can to continue pleasing you for the rest of my life. Rachel Barbara Berry, will you marry me?"

Tears began to stream down Rachel's face as she accepted Finn's marriage proposal. He gently placed the ring on her finger and the two of them shared a passionate kiss. Before the two of them devoured their dinner, Finn began to ask one final request. "Rach, there was something else that I wanted to ask you. Since I may not get to see my daughters be born, will you allow me to name them? I wanted to name one Charly Lorraine Hudson and the other one Lara Brianne Hudson if you'll allow me to."

"Those are beautiful names, Finn. Yes, you can name our daughters that." And with that, the two of them spent the rest of the evening enjoying their dinner and celebrating their engagement.

**AU: Ah, sappy chapter. Do you like the names? I like boys' names for girls. Sorry that it took forever to upload this, but I just get lazy or I've been too tired to write. Hopefully now since I'm taking a break from school, I'll be able to focus more on my writing. As always, reviews are love. **


	7. Stolen

Chapter 7: Stolen

**Based on the song by Dashboard Confessional**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee nor will I ever own it. It belongs to Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk and Ian Brennan.**

**Thanks for all the awesome reviews, favorites and follows. You are all awesome! **

**The tribute episode to Cory (and Finn) is called "The Quarterback". Naya has a huge role in the episode. Maybe she's the first one to learn of Finn's death? Lea has a scene at the very end, but I am hearing that it is quite significant. She sings a song that is very emotional. Jane said that this is the most beautiful thing she's seen. It was exceptionally well written. I'm excited for this episode.**

**My parents and I found an abandoned cat that we're feeding and making sure he's taken care of. I wanted to name him Mark after Mark (Salling) but my mom decided to name him Cory after Cory Monteith. Is that dumb? So his full name is Cory Michael and if he ends up being a girl, Cori Michelle**

**And happy 27th birthday to the beautiful and talented Miss Lea Michele Sarfati! August 29.**

Chapter 6-Stolen

Rachel Berry looked down and saw the engagement ring on her ring finger flashing before her eyes. She was the luckiest girl in the world. She was expecting beautiful twin baby girls with the man that she has loved since high school and now she was engaged to him. Her life was becoming everything that she could imagine.

XXX

"How about this one?" Rachel asked her best friend, Kurt Hummel as she rummaged through some bride magazines similar to the ones that she had looked at when she and Finn were engaged before.

"Rach, I thought that we had decided on this one?" and he points to a different dress on the page.

"Well, Kurt, in case you haven't noticed, I can't fit into either of those dresses. I need to find one that is suitable for this bulging belly. I hate the fact that I am getting married when I look like a whale."

"Rachel, don't you ever say that again! You are beautiful. There is no prettier pregnant woman than you."

"Ah, thank you Kurt, but I know that you are just being nice to me because you're my best friend and you're about to become my brother-in-law."

"That is not true, Rachel. I love you Rachel and I am so happy for you and Finn. When the two of you were engaged before, I thought it was stupid of you two to being getting married at such a young age, but now I think the time is right. You have a year of college under your belt and both of you know which direction you're headed. I am excited to see what life has in store for the two of you."

"Thanks Kurt, you're a great friend. Thanks for making me feel better about my appearance. I just don't know which dress to wear. My wedding is supposed to be the most wonderful day of my life. I want to remember this day forever. I want Lara and Charly to know how much love their parents shared."

XXX

"Dude, I told you, I don't want a bachelor party. This is ridiculous, Puck. I'm about to be a father. I don't need this."

"Finn, I told you that no matter what you say I'm throwing you a bachelor party. Mike Chang, Sam, Blaine, Ryder and Jake all said that they would come. This is going to be the last hurrah before you become a father."

"Fine, Puck, you can throw me a bachelor party, but if it ends up badly, I'm going to hunt you down and kick your ass."

"You have yourself a deal Hudson"

XXX

Today was Rachel and Finn's wedding day. It was everything that Rachel had dreamed of ever since she was a little girl. She had the perfect dress (thanks to Kurt). Now Rachel was about to become Mrs. Finn Hudson. She was going to marry her high school sweetheart and she couldn't be happier. There was just one problem—her fiancé, the love of her life had been diagnosed with Hodgkin's Lymphoma and the cancer was spreading. Finn looked even less like Finn every day. His hair was falling out, he was losing weight and he could barely speak anymore. Every day was a constant struggle for him. He needed help with the simplest things-getting dressed, tying his tie for work, tying his shoes, brushing his teeth. No matter how he looked or felt, he was going to make this day spectacular for Rachel. He loved her and their daughters that nothing was going to stand in their way of making this day nothing short than magical for them.

XXX

"Are you ready?" Rachel's Maid of Honor, Quinn Fabray asked her as she stared at herself in the mirror. Her hair was pulled into a braid and she had found the perfect dress.

"Let's go get me married, Quinn. I can't wait to become Mrs. Hudson. I have waited my whole life for this." And with that, Quinn grabbed the train of Rachel's dress and the two of them made their way to the chapel where Finn and Rachel were about to get married.

_We watch the seasons pull up its own stakes _

_And catch the last weekend of the last week _

_Before the gold and glimmer have been replaced _

_Another sun soaked season fades away _

_You have stolen my heart _

_You have stolen my heart _

As Rachel made her way down the aisle toward where Finn was standing, she looked around at her surroundings. Everything was perfect—her dress fit, her bridesmaids' dresses fit, her fiancé looked devastatingly handsome. This was going to be the most special day of her whole life. However, nothing was about to prepare her for what was about to happen.

As she stopped in front of the altar, she looked over at Finn-he looked even more pale than usual. He just stood there like he was about to keel over or something. He didn't seem on his game. Just before the minister began the wedding, Rachel looked over at Finn. She smiled at him and he mustered a smile back at her. It wasn't five minutes after that that Finn had passed out on the carpet. Kurt rushed over to where Finn was and tried to resuscitate him, but was unsuccessful. He carefully pulled out his cell phone and dialed 911.

**A/N: Dun, dun, dun….cliffhanger! What's going to happen to Finn? I got that idea from **_**A Walk to Remember**_ **when Jamie passes out in her room in her father's arms. (I'm sorry if I ruined the movie for you if you haven't seen it). **

**As always, reviews are love! **


End file.
